Barden Dorks
by Lily-Howlster-Winchester
Summary: Beca and the Bellas go on spring break to a student vacation spot freshmen year and meet the apparent 'Treblemakers'. Beca starts to fall for one of the main guys, and he falls for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a new story of mine(obviously), and I'm just trying something. I haven't written a Jeca fic before, and I'm just experimenting. I love Jeca very, very much, and I wanted to write about their (obvious) love. So anyway, this story is going to made up(or more so than the movies) and will consist of my ideas original ideas and ideas inspired by other Jeca fics. I hope you enjoy, and let's get started!**

Chapter 1- Beca's POV

"Beca?" Amy asked, nudging me in the side. I didn't even look up. If I had to guess, she probably just saw _another_ hot guy. But that was inevitable considering we were at a student admired and recommended vacation beach for Spring Break. "Beca. *pause* Seriously, Beca! Look at me!" Amy continued, still nudging me in the side.

"What Amy? What is so important that you have to deprive me of my new mix that is for _our_ next competition?" I retorted, annoyed that she wouldn't let whatever it was, go.

"There has been a semi-hot guy checking you out for the past five minutes. I think he maybe, might like what he sees. Just guessing here, though." She told me, pointing in the direction of a group of guys. They looked like they were from Barden, but I wasn't sure because I had never seen them before.

It took me a minute before I found the guy Amy was pointing to, considering there were like, 20 of them. But it seemed she was right, the guy she was pointing to was kind of hot and was looking at me. He grinned when he saw that I had noticed him. Great. He saw me. Out of the hundreds of students here, he was looking at me and then happened to notice that I glanced at him. I say glanced because the minute he grinned at me, I whipped my head back to the girls. I was not ready for this… whatever it was.

"Did he _grin_ at you? Wow, he must really like you. Nobody _dares_ to grin at Beca Mitchell." Chloe teased, laughing a little as she did so.

"He might of. But that's not a big deal, he was just looking at me and then smiled. I mean it looks like they might be from Barden, so maybe he was trying to figure out if he knew us, and then smiled because he had seen us around or something. That's pretty much the only logical answer considering no one would ever be checking _me_ out." I replied, shaking my head and looking back down at my computer screen before they had a chance to respond.

"One: please don't ever say something like that about yourself again. Two: He was checking you out because if he was trying to figure out if he knew us, he would have been looking at all of us. Not just you. Three: To backup my second point, he's coming over here right now. So yeah, he definitely likes you." Chloe responded, patting my shoulder, and then motioning for the other Bellas to leave with her to give us some 'alone time'.

"Hi." That's the first thing he said. Just a simple 'Hi', not a shaky, 'Um… hi. My names… um…' Just a small, simple, 'Hi'. He's off to a good start.

"Hi," I repeated, looking up at him and closing my laptop so he couldn't see what I was doing. (I don't like strangers seeing my work.)

"My name's Jesse, and my friends think that they know you from somewhere, so they sent me over here to find out if they do." Ah, he was lying, or at least not giving me the whole truth.

"I saw you looking at me, or as my friends said, 'checking me out'. So don't try to lie or not tell me everything." I told him, my voice flat and unreadable like it usually is around people I don't know.

"Straight forward, I like that. And you are right. I was checking you out, but how could I not? You are incredibly beautiful. Though my friends do think they know you as well." He said, smiling and sitting down next to me (without even asking).

"Thanks, but I'm not beautiful. Not even close. Anyway… where do you got to school, maybe they've seen me around or something." I replied, losing my flat tone a little. For some reason, I felt more comfortable with him than I do the Bellas… and I don't even know him, or at least I don't think I do.

"You are beautiful, trust me, and we're all from Barden University." He beamed. But this couldn't be, I mean I have never, _never_ seen Jesse around school. And I would have remembered him from his looks- no, I am not thinking that! He isn't even that cute.

"Really? I am too. I don't think I've seen you around." I answered, looking a little confused, but also trying really hard not to smile because in the back of my head I was saying, 'It's a sign. We both go to the same school, maybe we can date or something.' It was starting to get harder to ignore how hot he was. His eyes were perfect, his jawline was sharp, he was tall, and he was fit. I tried to not think this, but it was right there in front of me.

"That's ok, I don't think I have either, I know I would've remembered a girl this beautiful and sexy. Anyway, I guess my friends were right. Should I go back and tell them, or would you like to come with me to introduce yourself?" He stated like it was a normal question, and not a hint of: 'I like you and your company so please come with me so I can show you off to my friends'.

"Uh… I guess. It's not like I'm really doing anything anyway. Maybe I'll be able to remember you guys if I meet you." I shrugged, getting up, grabbing my laptop, and walking beside him over to the group of guys eyeing him suspiciously.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hello again! I just wanted to credit Theasbofive for inspiring me to come up with this. The third chapter of her story, 'Inevitable' was set at a student vacation spot and the entire chapter was amazing, so I thought I would use the setting to help my new story! Please review if you liked it, want me to update(I will anyway, but it's nice to hear that you want me to), or have suggestions/** _ **constructive**_ **criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Beca's POV

"Hey, guys. This is… wait. I never asked your name, being the idiot I am. What might it be?" Jesse asked me, laughing quietly at himself(which I thought it was kinda cute how he seemed forgetful).

"Beca. My name is Beca, and it's fine. I forget stuff a lot too." I replied, laughing a little and smiling at him. I could've sworn I heard a small and quiet 'awww' from the guys after I said that.

"Ok. So, this is Beca, and she goes to Barden as well. I don't believe _I've_ met her, but you guys might've. Do any of you remember her?" He asked them, looking around for any answer. It was kinda weird, I swear I have seen these guys before, I just can't put my finger on where I've seen them from. It seems like it's on the tip of my tongue, but it won't come out.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, one of the guys yelled, "Acapella! That's where she's from! She's a Bella!" Once he said this, everyone(except Jesse) made an 'ohhh' noise showing they remembered me.

"How would you guys have seen me? The Bellas only perform at competitions. You would've had to of been there to see us." I inquired, curious as to how they've seen me before.

"We're an a capella group as well. The Treblemakers. Have you heard of us before?" Jesse told me.

"Uh… Oh! Yeah, Aubrey mentioned you guys during our oath, and I think I've seen you perform as well. Were you at regionals this year?" I said, racking my brain to try to remember if I saw their performance from regionals.

"Yeah, we went right before you guys." The one from before replied, stepping up beside what seemed like the leader.

"Yeah, well anyway… How about we change the subject? I don't feel like talking much about school during break." Jesse piped in, turning toward me. "So? How long are you guys here for? A week?"

"Yeah, it should be the same as your guys. You know, since we go to the same school and all." I sarcastically said, giving him a fake disapproving look.

"Psh- I knew that…" He laughed, looking at his shoes. Clearly embarrassed for saying that. I laughed a little at that. He seemed like a confident guy, but he was embarrassed? Was it because he had said something stupid in front of the girl he liked? Or at least I think he likes me.

"What? Do I have something on my face? I do, don't I? I am being such an idiot today! I'm usually not _this_ stupid, I don't know why it's any different today." He looked incredibly embarrassed. I was confused on why he said the first part though. Oh… I was looking at him for too long, wasn't I?

"It's pretty obvious why you're acting more stupid than usual today." One of the guys from the middle retorted.

"If it's so obvious, then why don't I know why?" Jesse replied, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"It's because you're head over heels for Beca. Duh dude, I'm surprised you don't realize that considering you feel your own feelings." That guy from the middle piped up again. I think I blushed pretty red because that 'leader' guy chimed in,

"Oh. I'm sorry, did she not know you like her? Oops. Spilled the beans, sorry. Well, at least you don't have to go through that awkward part where you tell her you like her." He was being so sarcastic, I rolled my eyes dramatically so he would see.

"Um, excuse me? I kind of already knew considering he was apparently 'checking me out', and then called me, beautiful and sexy." I said, laughing a little when Jesse starting rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at his shoes again.

"Wow, already called her beautiful _and_ sexy. Dude." The leader guy said. But after an intense glare from me, they all walked away, leaving us alone to sort things out.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of all of your friends, that's really rude on my part. I just wanted to get them off your back." I turned toward him while saying this.

"It's ok, they are going to tease me about it later, whether or not they know that. The thing is, why did you come over here with me, and then stand up for me? You clearly don't like me…" He pondered, a sad look on his face.

"Well… This is kind of hard for me to admit, but I'm certain, though it might be obvious. I just need to tell you." I croaked, looking down at my shoes, blushing. "I like you a lot too." That last part came out very quiet.

"You- you do?" He gasped, clearly shocked. I was still looking down at my feet when he said this, and he gently lifted my head up after a while. When I looked into his eyes, they still looked shocked, but he was grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't help but smile. It was a relief to know he was happy that I liked him because I thought he would reject me once he found out.

We stood there for a few minutes before he suggested we get away from the noise, so we could talk without shouting and the risk of others hearing our conversation.

"So, what do you-" I started, but I ended up stuttering and forgetting my words because he moved his face close to mine, inches away. I could feel his hot breath, and I wasn't sure if he was going to kiss me or not. I started to back up a little but ended up against a wall. He laughed a little at this.

"What's so funny _Romeo_? Got me trapped?" I retorted, rolling my eyes but laughing at his reaction to my using the name 'Romeo'.

"Kind of _Juliet_. I just think it's kinda funny that you tried to get away from me, clearly too nervous to kiss me, but now you don't have anywhere else to escape the inevitable." His husky tone made me go crazy, but I know that some instincts aren't to be acted upon. "Why are you smiling? I thought you would be blushing and trying to hide your face. Oh- well, you are blushing, but still." He continued, slowly walking towards me, stopping when his feet were almost touching mine.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking…" I beamed, watching his expression change, trying to figure out what I was thinking about. He finally said,

"Penny for your thoughts?" I giggled. He was being dorky and cute, and I couldn't help but smile again. I really wanted to kiss him and date him and start a relationship with him. He was perfect: a dork, fit(yeah, yeah, I know that's a stupid reason but still…), funny but sarcastic, and an a capella singer(so we could challenge each other to sing-offs obviously). I really hoped he felt that way too.

"Umm… Nah. I think I'll keep my thoughts to myself today. Sorry" I said, smirking.

He just stood there, turned his head to the side, and looked at me. God, it was really hard not to just kiss him, but I knew that's what he wanted. Though he wasn't making it any easier by slowly leaning his face into mine. He really wanted me to kiss him, but we had only just met. I wanted to at least go on a date before I kissed him.

"Why? Are you too embarrassed to tell me?" He pried.

"No. It's just that we met like fifteen minutes ago. I'm not going to start telling you my thoughts. I don't even know you that well." I answered, moving to sit down on one of the nearby boxes. He followed.

"Well let's solve that. How about we sit here until we know everything about each other?" He suggested.

"Ok, I guess we could do that. You start." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ **Hello hello to all the people still reading this story! Sorry, it's been so long since I've posted, but I've been busy with my other story (What If), and we just had our ERBs (standardized tests) at school. So, I'm off for a week, and I want to write! Let's get started…**

Chapter 3- Beca's POV

"Ok… I'm starting. But one thing, we both have to answer the question. Got it?" He stated, getting comfortable(as much as he could on a box) and looking at me with a smirk.

"Ok…? I guess I'm down. Go ahead." I replied, looking at him with suspicion.

"Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you most want as a dinner guest? I would choose Anthony Michael Hall- one of the actors from 'The Breakfast Club'." He said, grinning.

"Ok… I would choose David Guetta. He's a music producer." I responded, mimicking his almost-insult.

"Alrighty, your go." He told me, rolling his eyes at my mimic.

"Would you like to be famous? If so, in what way? I want to be a famous music producer." I asked, genuinely curious about what he would say.

"Yes, of course. I would like to be movie scorer." He replied. "Next. Before making a phone call, do you rehearse what you're going to say? If so, why? I don't, by the way."

"Depending on who it is, yes. Like if it's Chloe, Amy, or any of the Bellas I don't, but if it's… someone I like, I do." I admitted, feeling the heat rush up to my cheeks. That was a somewhat embarrassing question. "Alright, next. What would create the perfect day for you? Mine would be sitting around without anyone bothering me, and just mixing music and watching Netflix."

"Well, mine's definitely different. It would consist of watching movies all day… with you. Just chilling and hanging. That would be amazing." He said, and he looked down when he did. This was embarrassing for him to admit like the previous question was for me. "Anyway… Do you have a hunch about how you'll die? I have no idea about how I will."

"Uh… me either. Maybe natural causes I guess." I replied. "Name three things we have in common. Mine are 1) music, 2) a capella, and 3) Barden."

"I guess mine would be: 1) a capella, 2) getting easily annoyed by Bumper, and 3) our incredibly obvious feelings for each other." He told me, smiling when he saw me blush at the last one. "Oh come on it's obvious! Every one of our friends realized it before we did! Ok.. What is your most treasured memory? Mine would be either meeting you, or joining the Trebles."

"Um… that's hard." I responded, thinking hard. After a little while, I finally came up with an answer, "Becoming friends with you." I grinned at him because I could tell he was pondering whether or not to kiss me. "Let's save that for after we finish learning about each other. Next question is… what roles do love and affection play in your life? They don't play much in mine because I was never shown much love and affection as a kid, so I've never really relied on it."

"That's sad. Love and affection are two of the most important things in my life. I make sure I show affection to everyone, and I know love is one of the most cherishable things in my life." He said, looking at me with sad eyes. "Next, complete this sentence, 'I wish I had someone with whom I could share…' Mine would be, 'I wish I had someone with whom I could share my affection. I wish I could shower them with kisses and hugs so they never forget how much they mean to me." I could picture Jesse doing that with me, and it almost made me cry.

"I wish I had someone with whom I could share my feelings. I'm not very good at opening up to anyone, I want someone who I could open up to. Someone who would never judge me for what I feel, or who I am." I explained and playfully hit his shoulder when he started to fake cry. "Share with me one thing you like about me. Mine is your dorkiness, it's super cute." He laughed.

"I like and am scared of your ability to hide your feelings really well." He replied. "Now, last question. If you were to die tonight, with no way to communicate with anyone, what would you most regret not telling someone? Why haven't you told them? Mine would be not telling my brother I loved him. I always acted like I hated him, and never said anything to contradict that, even though I did love him. I always teased him, and I really need to tell him that I do love him. I never said that because it didn't occur to me how big of a deal it is."

"Mine would be telling my dad that he should've done a better job of raising me. He should've tried harder, that I would never want my child to be raised like I was. I never told him because I was, well, am, too scared to." I confessed, looking at my shoes. "So… we're done with questions. I'm glad I now you know. You're a really awesome person. I think our friends were right to say we liked each other."

"Me too. Can we kiss now? I've been wanting to for a really long time." He said, looking at me with his puppy dog eyes. If it were any other situation, I would've said no. But those beautiful eyes, looking at me. Silently pleading to allow him to kiss me.

"Yes, we can kiss now," I told him. Damn those eyes. I would give into almost anything with those eyes, and that thought scared me more than anything.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Sorry if these questions seemed weird. They from a Pinterest post I saw, and I thought it would be cool to use them. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
